Une Elfe en paréo
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant de l'été 2015 : imaginer l'été de l'auberge à partir d'un prologue imposé. Ce petit texte se veut drôle et sans prise de tête - après tout c'est les vacances.


**Ce texte est un petit délire 100% poneytien qui déroutera peut-être les lecteurs extérieurs à notre auberge : je vous présente pour cela mes excuses.**

 **Le premier paragraphe en gras était un texte imposé à partir duquel nous avons dû composer la suite. J'ai choisi la carte de l'été et de l'absurdité.**

 **Une Elfe en paréo**

 **L'auberge était calme. Trop calme. Un mouton se baladait sur le plancher et Prosper le regardait d'un air désabusé. Rien ne l'étonnait plus. Quelques clients étaient là, épars, l'esprit occupé à scruter leur verre d'alcool. La fumée des pipes se mêlait au son d'une flûte jouée par un vieil aveugle dans un coin. Un rire inquiétant s'ajoutait de temps en temps, délivré par un être caché par son fauteuil. Un chat descendit de ses genoux en miaulant tout en déséquilibrant une fille de salle. Une autre tentait de nettoyer la cheminée, sans y mettre trop de cœur. De la suie s'échappait régulièrement et recouvrait un tapis déjà lourdement taché. Plus loin un client échangeait quelques piécettes contre des chandelles. On entendit un cheval hennir au loin. Peut-être un de ceux de l'écurie ? Avec un peu de chance un nouveau client arriverait et avec lui un peu d'animation.**

 **Soudain, un client s'affaissa sur sa chaise.**

Tout d'abord, Prosper n'y prêta pas attention. Des clients qui tombaient de leur chaise, soûls comme des poneys, ça arrivait au moins une fois par semaine et ça faisait bien longtemps que Prosper avait cessé de s'alarmer pour si peu. Même, il se méfiait : certains indélicats en faisaient une ruse et prétendaient être évanouis pour être portés dans un lit et dormir gratis à l'auberge.

— Bah ça alors ! s'exclama une voix.

Cette fois, Prosper tourna la tête, intrigué. Et il faillit bien lui aussi tomber de sa chaise.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une créature extraordinaire : une Elfe bronzée. Ignorant la stupéfaction qu'elle semait sur son passage, l'Elfe poussa la porte de l'auberge d'un geste nonchalant et s'avança vers le comptoir. Sa tenue était des plus étranges : elle portait sur le nez des lunettes rondes aux verres teintés qui dissimulaient ses yeux, avec ça une tunique crochetée si courte qu'elle lui arrivait à peine à la taille, et enfin une jupe qui semblait n'être qu'un bout de drap bariolé et noué à la va-vite. Prosper balbutia - il en perdait son quenya.

— Bonjour, aubergiste, dit l'Elfe d'un ton tout à fait normal. J'ai terriblement soif : pourriez-vous me servir un jus de citron ?

— Un ... un jus ?

— Oui, de citron. Coupé à l'eau, naturellement.

— Du citron. Bien. Non. Je suis navré, madame, mais je n'en ai pas.

— Ah ? Quel dommage, c'est si rafraîchissant après une journée de soleil. Eh bien, quelles boissons fraîches proposez-vous alors ?

— Je ... De ... Bière. J'ai de la bière, de la bière d'ici, bien légère.

— Parfait. Je vais m'installer à cette table, là, près de la fenêtre. Vous m'apporterez une carafe et deux verres. J'attends un compagnon.

— Bien, madame.

Les mains tremblantes, Prosper alla prendre une cruche et s'apprêta à la remplir. Ce faisant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter la mystérieuse Elfe du coin de l'œil – comme d'ailleurs le faisaient la totalité des clients de l'auberge. Celui qui était tombé de sa chaise s'était même déplacé, bouche bée, pour mieux observer cette apparition. Indifférente à l'agitation qu'elle provoquait, l'Elfe ôta ses lunettes et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds pour les coiffer. Elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise, comme si elle se comportait ainsi régulièrement. Prosper était complètement perplexe. D'où venait-elle et que faisait-elle ici ? Une folie avait-elle frappé les Elfes de Fondcombe ? Etaient-ils tous condamnés ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et cette fois le client le plus impressionnable poussa un cri de goret qu'on égorge. L'Elfe se tourna vers l'arrivant avec un charmant sourire.

— Entrez mon cher ami, je suis là ! Alors, je vous avais bien dit que l'eau était bonne ?

Redoutant d'avance les conséquences de son geste, Prosper posa doucement la cruche de bière sur le comptoir et se tourna lentement vers la porte. Cette fois, le spectacle sur lequel il posa les yeux fut de trop : il vacilla, s'accrocha faiblement au rebord du comptoir, tourna de l'œil et s'effondra de tout son long. Jamais il ne pourrait effacer de son esprit cette vision d'apocalypse.

Un magicien en maillot de bain.


End file.
